Ils s'aiment dans les recoins de leurs mémoires
by Yusseily
Summary: Suite de Memorie's Crannies. Ib et Garry ont finis par se souvenir. Ils veulent se retrouver, mais après six ans, comment se retrouver ?


Ib se réveilla un matin, le corps tremblant, la sueur collant ses cheveux à son visage, la mâchoire douloureuse d'avoir tant crié, les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré. Un matin comme tous les autres. Tous les autres depuis ce fameux jour où elle s'était _souvenue._ Quelques années plus tôt, elle se voyait dans la galerie d'art de l'artiste Guertena, parlant à un homme aux beaux cheveux argentés et aux yeux gris scintillants d'intelligence. Elle se souvenait qu'à ce moment-là, elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle le connaissait. _Lui._ Garry. Ce n'était que deux ans plus tard qu'elle s'était souvenue de cet homme qu'elle aimait pourtant tellement. Ce soir-là, elle avait eu la nostalgie du passé et avais retrouvé son ancien uniforme d'école, une chemise blanche avec une jupe plissée rouge. Elle avait senti quelque chose dans la poche de sa jupe. Curieuse, elle avait attrapé le petit objet qui se révélait être un petit bonbon jaune. Elle le laissait fondre dans sa bouche quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était au citron. Au citron. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait eu un flash. Elle revoyait cet homme qui était partit avant elle à l'exposition. Garry. Il lui tendait un petit bonbon jaune en essayant de la rassurer alors qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en tee-shirt et le manteau de cet homme sur elle la rassurait au plus haut point. Presque autant que la voix grave qui tentait non sans mal de consoler l'enfant de neuf ans fragile et innocente qu'elle avait été. Elle s'était souvenue de tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour funeste où elle avait perdu de vue la personne qui était devenu son être le plus cher au monde en moins d'une journée. Chaque nuit, elle faisait _ces_ cauchemars pour le moins terrifiants, chaque jour, elle se demandait si lui aussi se souvenait de la petite Ib qu'il avait protégé au péril de sa vie.

« Garry… J'ai peur ! »

La jeune fille, maintenant âgée de quinze ans, se recroquevilla sur son lit. Ses parents, habitués du bruit nocturne, ne se rendaient même plus compte du boucan apeuré que faisait leur fille chaque nuit depuis quatre ans. Ib repensa pour la énième fois à rechercher Garry, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Pour ça, elle devrait chercher dans son esprit. Se souvenir _volontairement_ de tout ce qui s'était passé dans le Monde Fabriqué pour y trouver un quelconque indice sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver la rose bleue. Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas, mais alors pas du tout, le faire. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Pourtant, elle savait qu'un jour, elle le ferait. Elle craquerait, chercherait, au péril de sa vie, cet être si cher à ses yeux, au risque de ne trouver qu'un désespoir encore plus grand. La brune serra dans sa petite main un papier de bonbon jaune. Elle n'avait jamais pu le jeter. C'était son seul souvenir matériel qu'elle possédait de Garry, pour rien au monde elle ne s'en séparerait. Rien, sauf Garry. Après quelques heures qu'elle passa recroquevillée sur elle-même à pleurer comme si cela pourrait l'aider à soulager sa peur, la jeune fille s'endormit, la tête entre les bras, murmurant tendrement un prénom masculin, celui de cet homme qui l'avait jadis protégé et qui, elle le savait, la protégerait de nouveau.

Le noir s'abattit sur la chambre de la rose rouge qui perdait lentement, lentement ses pétales. Laissant des trainées rouges sur le sol blanc.

Garry soupira, là non plus, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. _Elle_. Ib. Ce n'était que la cent-troisième exposition de peinture qu'il visitait dans la région.

« **Que** cent-trois… » Pensa-t-il avec ironie et colère

Garry n'avait que peu de souvenir de cette brunette aux longs cheveux bruns. Il se souvenait de son apparence, de son caractère… Et qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans… Dans ce Monde Fabriqué… Cette sorte de dimension parallèle… Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait commencé à avoir des flashes sur cette petite qui lui avait parlé le jour de l'exposition de Guertena. Garry savait qu'il avait vécu des horreurs dans ce tableau, mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus cela semblait devenir flou. Alors il préférait se focaliser sur cette enfant qui, dès qu'il y pensait, faisait battre son cœur et réchauffait son corps. Il aurait dû trouver cela écœurant, ressentir ce genre de chose pour une _enfant _! Mais… Ça lui semblait si pur, si _vrai_… Il savait qu'ils s'aimaient bien plus que les trois quarts des couples qu'il voyait se disputer dans la rue !

Alors, dans l'espoir de la retrouver, il avait visité toutes les expositions, fait du porte-à-porte, demandé aux gens en disant qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur disparue… Mais rien n'y fit. Il avait beau chercher de toutes ses forces, il ne trouvait pas la rose rouge de son cœur. Il avait calculé, elle devait avoir quinze ans maintenant. Une jeune fille. Il se demandait sans cesse comment elle était. Si elle était toujours aussi pure et innocente qu'avant. Si sa gentillesse et sa bonté n'avait toujours pas d'égal… Si elle avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie en une autre personne que lui… Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans un des murs de la salle d'exposition, se faisant ainsi pousser vers la sortie par les agents de sécurité, alors qu'il criait comme un sauvage sa solitude après qu'il ait perdu sa rose rouge. Dehors il pleuvait. C'était une douce bruine que l'on ne sentait que lorsque nos vêtements étaient imbibés d'humidité. Une pluie agréable pour calmer la colère et la tristesse de Garry. Le souffle haletant, il se mit à marcher au hasard dans un parc désert, ignorant les regards que l'on portait sur lui. Il s'assit sur un banc trempé et attendit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait comme cela. Peut-être un signe. Ib était encore vivante, il le savait. Mais elle était si loin… C'était insurmontable ! Il avait promis de la protéger, et il n'était même pas là pour elle. Bien sûr, sa mauvaise conscience lui disait souvent qu'il avait fini son travail puisqu'ils étaient sortis entiers du tableau, mais Garry savait qu'il devait encore protéger l'enfant de tout ça. De ses souvenirs, de ses cauchemars, de ses peurs. Il savait qu'il avait encore du travail avec elle. Et combien même, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Garry s'endormit en grelottant, se fichant bien de la semaine de convalescence qu'il y gagnerait, à dormir sur un banc dans une soirée pluvieuse. Ce soir-là eut le droit d'assister au plus beau rêve de la rose grise. Dormant à poing fermé, il rêva d'Ib. Le monde autour d'eux était noir. Pas une petite couleur ou variante pour égayer le tout. Malgré cela, ce monde sembla être le Paradis pour Garry. Semblant se délecter de la situation, il observa longuement la brunette devenue ô combien magnifique après ces six ans. Il n'osait pas croire qu'elle était là, devant lui. La jeune fille l'observa à son tour et, triturant nerveusement sa jupe blanche, fondit en larmes. Elle se jeta dans les bras du gris qui n'avait rien compris à la situation, mais accueillit sa protégée en son sein avec grand plaisir. Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à se lâcher et qu'ils se fixèrent, yeux dans les yeux, ils souriaient, enfin ils étaient libérés de leurs poids immenses qui enserraient leurs épaules depuis bien trop longtemps. Ib se décida à parler, emplissant le silence par une voix agréablement mélodieuse.

« Idiot ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule ! Tu m'avais promis ! Tu devais me protéger jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus besoin de ta protection… J'aurais toujours, toujours besoin… De toi… Toujours… »

Dans un geste commun, les deux roses s'embrassèrent, goutant enfin aux parfums entêtant des roses naturelles, goutant leur amour qui atteignait son apothéose. Une délicate rougeur naquit sur les joues de la petite brune qui serait fortement la main de son protecteur, comme pour lui interdire de s'en aller. Ils se décolèrent finalement, cherchant désespérément de l'air pour pouvoir reprendre leur activité, quand la voix rauque de Garry se fit entendre.

« Je t'ai cherché, Ib… Je t'ai cherché partout ! J'avais tellement peur pour toi ! Je voulais… Je ne voulais pas faillir à ma promesse ! Je te le promets… Je t'ai…

- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Ne pars plus ! Ne m'abandonne pas, Garry ! »

Tous deux avaient une voix désespérée, ils se caressaient les mains à l'aide de leurs pouces, ils se touchaient les joues avec leurs nez, ils essayaient de faire passer le maximum d'amour dans leurs gestes. Les gestes étaient souvent plus puissants que les mots. Et seul Garry était doué pour jouer avec les mots, mais le temps n'était pas aux jeux. Leurs lèvres se recherchèrent, cherchant à se réchauffer, à combler ce vide qui s'était creusé pendant ces six années. Ils refusaient de se lâcher, de parler. L'essentiel avait déjà été dit. « Je t'aime », c'était tout ce qui importait. Le reste n'était pas important. Le reste était superflu. Alors, les deux roses se montrèrent l'étendue de leur amour toute la nuit. Le temps passait plus vite et… Plus lentement, quand ils étaient enfin réunis. C'était comme s'ils étaient retournés dans le Monde Fabriqué et qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune barrière. Plus rien pour les séparer. Ils ne devaient faire attention qu'à eux. Juste eux et leur amour. Et ainsi, laissant leur amour prendre le dessus sur eux, ils s'abandonnèrent à ce monde imaginaire, leur Monde Fabriqué à eux.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'on les retrouva, tous deux assis sur un banc dans un parc. Joues contre joues, bras croisées. L'homme bleu avait les yeux fermés, semblant dormir sa conjointe gardait les yeux ouverts, deux rubis inexpressifs, couverts d'un voile noir. Du sang coulant sur le sol de sable blanc et de petites pierres. Le sang coulant le long de leurs bras pour se mélanger dans leurs poings joints et tomber sur le sol, laissant de grandes taches rouges sur le blanc pur du sol.

C'était comme ça qu'ils s'aimaient : seuls et ensemble. Sans personne pour trouver leur relation contre-éthique. Sans aucune poupée bleue pour les terrifier. Sans enfant blond à brûler. Sans folie dansant dans leurs yeux. Ils s'aimaient, morts. Ils s'aimaient et s'aimeraient pour toujours.

Ils s'aimaient, dans les recoins de leurs mémoires.

Memorie's crannies


End file.
